


like like

by shetea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetea/pseuds/shetea
Summary: in which jooheon's bad day has a sweet end





	like like

"Hyung are you home?" Jooheon says not caring how shaky his voice sounds.

"Yeah."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No Jooheonnie. I was just watching TV and waiting for you. Will you be back soon?" Hyungwon's sentence is punctuated with a yawn. He is tired and sleepy, Jooheon knows.

Hyungwon has been staying with Jooheon for a couple weeks now. After so many conflicts with his former flatmate, Hyungwon was so frustrated and Jooheon offered him to stay at his place until he finds a better one. Hyungwon declined at first but Jooheon insisted and his flatmate kept being an asshole so he had no choice. Jooheon was overjoyed, even though he would never let it show. Hyungwon's shift ended hours before Jooheon's so whenever he goes back home, he finds Hyungwon there. Almost like they were some domestic couple.  
Jooheon wishes they were.

Being in love with Hyungwon came so naturally for Jooheon. They used to be coworkers in their college days. Working for fast food restaurants is real hell, but Jooheon let Hyungwon through it so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He doesn't remember how or when his feelings started growing, he just knows he's always been enamoured with Hyungwon, with his soft voice and beautiful face, and his very kind nature. 

"I'm on my way, hyung." Jooheon says trying to clear his throat to distract Hyungwon maybe.

It doesn't work.

"What's wrong, Honey? You sound off." 

It scares Jooheon sometimes, how easily Hyungwon seems to read him and his moods. Which is why he could never confess his feelings. After all these years, Hyungwon knows him too well. There's no way he's missed the blush on Jooheon's cheeks whenever he as much as ruffled his hair, or the way Jooheon looks at him with stars in his eyes, or the fact that Jooheon has never showed interest in anyone ever since they met. There's no way Hyungwon missed it. Jooheon knows him, knows Hyungwon's too smart not to realize his feelings. But he never said anything about it and Jooheon concluded it's because he is not interested and is acting oblivious so he wouldn't hurt Jooheon's feelings.

It still hurts though.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you when I get home." 

*

Hyungwon lies in bed as Jooheon gets ready to sleep, brushing his teeth and overthinking in the bathroom. When he's finished he turns the lights off and trails to the single room on his apartment. He and Hyungwon share the king sized bed. At first Hyungwon wanted to take the couch because he felt like he was too much of an inconvenience already but Jooheon assured him that the bed is big enough for them and maybe someone else. It's all too much for Jooheon's heart, being so close yet so far away. But he'll take what he can get. 

"Come here, Jooheonnie." Hyungwon says lifting the covers and tapping the mattress next to him.

Any other day, Jooheon would brush it off, tell him to just go to sleep. But today Jooheon is feeling down and he can't miss the chance of being comforted by the single man he loves. So he lies down and lets Hyungwon wrap his arms around him.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, you know that."

Jooheon then moves closer, hugging him in return. Hyungwon smells so nice. His shirt is just like the honey laundry softener Hyungwon bought because he thought it was cute. So Jooheon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Hopefully Hyungwon won't notice, won't find it weird.

"I really don't like seeing you like this. I know something's bothering you so just tell me. Get it off your chest." Hyungwon adds, now with his fingers running through Jooheon's hair.

So Jooheon tells him about the long day he had. About how one of his older coworkers being rude to him because he's young and "unexperienced" and how Jooheon couldn't talk back because he hasn't had the job for long and can't afford to lose it now. So he bit his tongue and let it ruin his whole day.

"You know he's wrong right? Like he's probably just jealous of how amazing you are."

"Shut up, hyung." he says as he buried his face into Hyungwon's shirt to hide the blush on his face. 

"Why, it's true. They wouldn't have hired you if they didn't know your capabilities. So let that old dude stay pressed, alright? Your work will shut him up." 

"I guess you're right." he sighs.

"Of course." Hyungwon chuckles before holding him even closer.

Now that he feels better about the situation, Jooheon's heart picks up its pace. Being in Hyungwon's comforting arm, he wants to stay there forever. 

* 

"Hey Honey," Hyungwon suddenly says after minutes of silence. Jooheon merely hums in response. "I know this is not the time but there's something I wanna tell you."

Jooheon pulls away then, concerned at Hyungwon's serious tone.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just- I need to say something."

Jooheon nods. He really doesn't know where Hyungwon is going and he's too afraid to open his mouth.

"So like, you know how we've been friends for a while?"

Jooheon nods, again. He doesn't like where this is going.

"I just want you to know that I'm really thankful to you and everything you've done for me." 

"Hyung, it's-"

"And that I like you. Like like you. "

"What?" Jooheon says, starting them both with how loud his voice is. What? "Don't pull my leg, hyung. Please." 

"Why would I? Is it impossible to fall for your friend?" 

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah- what?"

Jooheon inhales. His mind is all over the place. His heart is about to burst out of his chest. He can't even think straight. This is Hyungwon, whom he has loved for so long, telling him his feelings are reciprocated. If Jooheon didn't have such a shitty day he would think he's actually dreaming.

"I like you too, Hyung. So much." he says, eyes studying Hyungwon's expression, "Actually I- I think I'm in love with you." 

Hyungwon smiles then, his bright and beautiful smile. And even in the dark it still takes Jooheon's breathe away. 

"You can kiss me then."

So Jooheon does, like he wanted to so many times. 

And okay, maybe today isn't really bad. It is wonderful, actually, just like Hyungwon's embrace and his lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i appreciate all kudos and comments. find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/_shetea_) and [**cc**](http://curiouscat.me/shetea)!


End file.
